


T-Minus 10 to Launch

by EGirlSupreme



Series: Fly Me To The Moon [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Girls in Love, is saying I love you a kink, not even that horny its just soft, smut but its almost all feelings, unbetad because i will never admit i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EGirlSupreme/pseuds/EGirlSupreme
Summary: For Ahri, any time spent with Kai’Sa is truly out of this world. If she had the choice, they’d never spend any time apart.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: Fly Me To The Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082882
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	T-Minus 10 to Launch

Ahri’s not often fond of taking the lead in bed.

She _can,_ if and when she needs to, but it brings with it a whole slew of risks she’d rather go without. It’s far easier to have a little fun when you don’t have to worry about claws digging a little too deep or taking just a little too much. It’s nice, sometimes, to not have to call the shots.

There are times and places that Ahri likes control. She doesn’t like being told what to do by people that see her as nothing more than a quick paycheck, and god knows she hates other people managing her schedule. In just about everything—with just about _everyone_ —Ahri despises being told what to do, but with Kai’Sa… there’s just something different about it.

Kai’Sa doesn’t order her around because it’s what she wants—but because she _cares._ Deceptively soft hands gently correct her stance during dance practice, and Ahri finds herself dropping everything and moving to Kai’Sa’s rhythm without even thinking about it, like a puppet on strings.

It’s this sort of raw, natural trust that lets Ahri melt into the mattress as the same hands work their way across her stomach, a trail of touches both red-hot and ice-cold at the same time.

Ahri has been around for a while. She’s seen the sun rise and set thousands upon thousands of times, gazed upon civilizations as they rose and fell, watched as the seasons changed year after year after year—and yet, Ahri has never felt quite as alive as she does when Kai’Sa leans forward slightly and presses her face into her shoulder. 

Her breath is warm, like a hearth, burning slow and hot, teeth sharp, but not enough to hurt. Kai’Sa is firm, but gentle, always so gentle, never taking more than Ahri is willing to give. (If Kai’Sa would ask for it, Ahri would let her take just about everything, but she never does.)

“I love you,” Kai’Sa whispers against her neck. The volume in which she says it is low, but the statement itself is loud.

It only takes those three little words to make Ahri shiver, ears turning slightly towards the direction they came from, wanting to hear them again and again and again. She’s pretty sure she even purrs slightly for a moment.

“I love you, Ahri,” Kai’Sa reiterates. “You’re gorgeous, and pretty, and smart, and I want to spend the rest of my life exploring every inch of you.”

If Ahri had enough control over her thoughts to speak, she would tell Kai’Sa that she’s already plotted the full map. In a way, she’s glad she doesn’t, because Kai’Sa’s constant exploration is exhilarating. Teeth and tongue plot paths down her chest, working their way past her stomach and down the little trail of fur leading to the apex of her thighs.

Kai’Sa looks up from below and their gazes meet. Ahri’s hands clench into the sheets, as if in one last attempt to anchor herself to the earth below instead of setting off to get lost in the galaxies in her eyes.

“I love you,” Kai’Sa says, again, before turning her attention back to the soft of Ahri’s thighs. 

Ahri manages to breathe for just long enough to say it back.

“I love you,” she says.

Kai’Sa smiles, lips curling up along skin. “I know.” 

A hand works its way up her shin, moving up, up, _up_. The other curls its way around one of her thighs, pushing it up and out of the way. A few precise presses of Kai’Sa’s fingers in all the right places send Ahri shooting off like one of Akali’s homemade bottle rockets, tail thwapping, toes curling, fingers twitching.

It’s the closest to death Ahri’s ever gotten—breath stolen out of her lungs and vision blurring—a line she’s toed so many times and always comes back from more alive than ever.

Kai’Sa’s arms are there to catch her when she falls, strong, sturdy, grounding, a constant in the ever changing whirlwind of life.

Slowly, surely, Kai’Sa pulls her hands away. “You okay?” she asks, because Kai’Sa is always so fucking selfless Ahri wants to scream, wants to yell at her to just take what she wants and stop letting people walk all over her.

“I love you,” Ahri answers, instead. It’s both an answer and not, a proclamation and a statement of fact. Ahri cannot die, but she’d find a way to do it for Kai’Sa if she ever needed to.

Kai’Sa chuckles, and the hand around Ahri’s thigh slowly lets it drop back down. Like a gentle giant, Kai’Sa towers over her as she works her way up the bed.

“I love you too, Ahri,” she says, as she presses a kiss to her lips, soft, chaste, almost innocent if not for the things that had happened only brief moments beforehand.

As Kai’Sa moves to pull away, clawed fingers lift from the sheets to grab at the the back of her neck and pull her back in. 

“Stay,” Ahri urges, orders, _begs._ “Please.”

Kai’Sa is more than strong enough to resist Ahri’s pull if she wanted to, but her face falls down into the crook of her neck without much resistance. Head moving up and down with Ahri’s chest as she breathes, Kai’Sa listens.

A rumble, low, constant, steady.

“Of course,” Kai’Sa assures, hands threading through the ends of blonde tresses. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good,” Ahri hums, and her voice rings loud in Kai’Sa’s ears. “I don’t think I’d let you even if you wanted to.”

“Good thing I don’t, then,” Kai’Sa says, with a small chuckle. “You’re stuck with me forever.”

Ahri raises an eyebrow. “Forever’s a long time, Kai’Sa.”

“Not long enough,” Kai’Sa hums, before turning slightly and pressing small, open-mouthed kisses along Ahri’s collarbone. 

“No,” Ahri agrees. “Not long enough.” As if agreeing with her statement, Ahri’s tail weaves it’s way around Kai’Sa’s ankles.

“We’ll have to make the most of it, then. You up for more?” Kai’Sa asks, never taking, always leaving a way out.

“If you are?” Ahri smiles. “Always.”

And just like that, it’s liftoff once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Made this account specifically to post this, and if my dirty little hands end up sinning more this is where it'll be. I am but a shy adult baby and I am, unfortunately (or fortunately?), not immune to lesbians in love.


End file.
